1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print mechanism of a serial printer used in an electronic desk-top calculator or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art serial printer which serially prints characters, in order to raise a print speed, a print time and a carriage shift time must be reduced and a type drum must be rotated fast. In a flying hammer type printer, the print time is short because the type drum is not stopped but when the type drum is rotated at a high speed, characters may not be perfectly printed or characters may be misaligned. In addition, since the carriage shift is effected during one revolution of the type drum, only one character can be printed in one revolution of the drum and the speed-up of the printing is limited. In a static print type printer, the type drum may be rotated at a high speed because a print quality is guaranteed by stopping the drum at a predetermined position. However, since a D.C. motor is used as a drive source in many cases considering saving of power consumption, the printer requires a clutch between the motor and the type drum. It also needs a time to stop the drum to print characters and carriage shift time after printing. Accordingly, the speed-up of the printing is limited, too.